Link (Hero of Light)
|-|Four Swords= |-|Four Swords Adventure= Summary |-|Four Swords= After Link and Princess Zelda leave to investigate the Four Sword, which seals the wind mage Vaati, Zelda is suddenly captured by Vaati after he reveals himself. Link is unable to help her and is knocked out, later reawakened by the Great Fairies. Link is split into four after he pulls the Four Sword out of its pedestal by the Fairies' urging. Now tasked with saving Zelda, the Links must work together to get to where she is being held and rescue her from Vaati's Palace of Winds. The Links travel across the land to several Stages, fighting enemies and collecting Rupees along the way. They compete against each other to collect as many Rupees as possible, but also cooperate with each other to accomplish tasks. At the end of the stage, depending on how many Rupees in total were accumulated, the Links receive a Key from the stage's Great Fairy and are then ranked by how many Rupees each Link collected. The Link with the most Rupees is awarded a Medal of Courage. The Links eventually reach the Palace of Winds and defeat Vaati. His body is absorbed back into the Four Sword, and Zelda is freed from his hold. With Vaati again imprisoned and the Links' destiny fulfilled, the Four Sword glows as it returns Link to his former self. The Four Sword is then returned to its pedestal. |-|Four Swords Adventure= Link is called by Zelda to investigate the Four Sword's seal, after dark clouds sweep over Hyrule. However upon opening the Four Sword Sanctuary's portal with the aide of the Shrine Maidens, Shadow Link emerges from the opening as Zelda and the Maidens are captured and encased in dark crystals. Link follows Shadow Link into the Sanctuary, where he willingly draws the Four Sword from its pedestal to combat Shadow Link, despite the risk of freeing Vaati, and splits into four. The removal of the blade subsequently releases Vaati, who then sends the Links flying away by a twister. The Links awake to the voice of Kaepora Gaebora in Lake Hylia, who tells them that Zelda and the six Maidens have been captured by evil forces. However, due to Vaati's magic, the Four Sword has been robbed of its former power to vanquish darkness. He informs them that they must collect Force Gems to return the blade to its full strength, only then can they find and rescue the Maidens and Zelda, before finally facing Vaati. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C| 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, higher with Bombos Medallion Name: Link Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be around 12 Classification: 'Hero of Light 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Defeated Vaati who created a realm with stars. Obtains the Master Sword.) | '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Carries the same Four Sword the previous Link had, defeated Vaati.), '''higher with Bombos Medallion (Causes a screen nuke that one-shots all enemies) Dimensionality: 3-D, 4-D '''with the Master Sword | '''3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic(Should be superior to young Ocarina of Time Link who could outrun explosions. As holders of the Four Sword they should be superior to Onox who did this) | Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed: FTL, possibly Immeasurable '''| '''FTL, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL, possibly Immeasurable '''(Can keep up with Vaati) | '''FTL, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class K (His power bracelet should be no weaker than the Link's Awakening one. Even without power bracelets, he's shown capable of moving houses)| Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Very High | Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, tens of meters with sword beams and magic, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow, Planetary with Magic Hammer (Described as earth shaking and that it can make the world tremble), higher with Magic Hammer Lvl 2 (Stated it's unknown how much farther it goes), Low Macroversal (Can grab someone while in a separate universe) Powers and Abilities: |-|Four Swords= - Innate Abilities/Items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert swordsman and marksmen), Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Magic, Size Manipulation & Small Size (Type 2. Can shrink in size with Gnat Hat), Statistics Amplification (With mystical seeds), Resurrection (Can resurrect themself as long as they have 50 rupees), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnet glove which even work on non-magnetic beings), Flight (With roc's cape), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Paralysis Inducement (With boomerang), Summoning (Can use Bow Wow), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Resistance to Ice Manipulation & Extreme Cold (Can break out of being frozen), Fire Manipulation & Extreme Heat (Can put out fires. Traveled across Death Mountain.), Deconstruction (Can hold the four sword without having his body shattered) - The Four Sword= Has the Four Sword which gives him: Sealing (Four Sword sealed Vaati, sealed away Ganon's essence), Deconstruction (Stated that the body of one who touches the four sword who is not worthy will shatter), Absorption (Vaati was being absorbed into the four sword, Ganon's essence was also absorbed into the sword), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has a realm within it), Duplication (The four sword splits it's user into 4 separate individuals), Possible Regeneration Negation (Possibly Mid-Godly. The Four Sword is stated to be capable of smiting darkness, Vaati could regenerate after complete destruction of his shadowy form, Phantom Ganon regenerates after being completely destroyed yet Link's defeat him for good after the four sword is fully powered), Fire Manipulation (Upon 2 Links striking their swords together they create fire), Energy Projection (Can shoot out sword beams), Cosmic Awareness (Four Sword grants Link the power to see the shadowy dark world), Power Nullification (Can negate magical barriers), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost, Phantom Ganon, and other bosses), Transmutation (With the four swords, the Links can transmutate their force gems into forest fairies which remain within the four sword allowing Link to resurrect upon death), Healing (Once the four swords is filled with the power to repel evil it also heals the Links), Time Travel (Could enter the realm of memories with the four swords which allowed him to go into the future) - Master Sword= Has the Master Sword, which gives them: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation }} |-|Four Swords Adventure= - Innate Abilities/Items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Magic, Invulnerability (While on a horse), Resurrection (Can revive himself from being downed with force gems, this can also get him out of incap), Shockwave Generation & Paralysis Inducement (With magic hammer Link generates a large shockwave that stuns all enemies. Shockwaves can make even houses jump. Boomerang paralyzes enemies. Can paralyze enemies with the deku nuts of the slingshot), Electricity Negation (Boomerang negates the buzz blob's eletrical physiology), Telekinesis (Can leave the boomerang floating in the air), Fire Manipulation (With fire rod, which can shoot an omni-directional blast at max level Can also melt ice cold enough to freeze time), Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from being squished), Limited Toon Force, Limited Physics Manipulation & Acrobatics (With roc's feather level 2. Can double jump Can run so fast with the level 2 peagsus boots that he can't fall down holes), Purification (Purified the swamp water), Aura (Stated by Tingle to have the aura of a fairy), Transmutation (With quake medallion. Creates an energy field that turns all enemies into slimes), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost and Stalfos. Can interact with spirits. Can affect people that are in another universe. Can harm shadow Link.), Willpower Manipulation (With force gems, can make Link feel braver), Statistics Amplification (Force gems can amp the Four Sword, and with blue bracelets), Intangibility Negation (Can interact with people while they're in a seperate universe), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Can enter the Dark World without any of these effects. Unaffected by The Darkness which was robbing people of their humanity. Has the moon pearl. Unaffected by Ganon's trident which he used to corrupt the Hylian Knights), Precognition (The fortune teller could not read Link's future without 100 force gems), Extreme Colds (Can move around in frozen hyrule which is so cold it froze time), Extreme Heats (Can travel across death mountain), Air Manipulation (Ganon was robbing the very air around with his presence, yet all the Link's were perfectly fine) - The Four Sword= Has the Four Sword which gives him: Sealing (Four Sword sealed Vaati, sealed away Ganon's essence), Deconstruction (Stated that the body of one who touches the four sword who is not worthy will shatter), Absorption (Vaati was being absorbed into the four sword, Ganon's essence was also absorbed into the sword), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has a realm within it), Duplication (The four sword splits it's user into 4 separate individuals), Possible Regeneration Negation (Possibly Mid-Godly. The Four Sword is stated to be capable of smiting darkness, Vaati could regenerate after complete destruction of his shadowy form, Phantom Ganon regenerates after being completely destroyed yet Link's defeat him for good after the four sword is fully powered), Fire Manipulation (Upon 2 Links striking their swords together they create fire), Energy Projection (Can shoot out sword beams), Cosmic Awareness (Four Sword grants Link the power to see the shadowy dark world), Power Nullification (Can negate magical barriers), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost, Phantom Ganon, and other bosses), Transmutation (With the four swords, the Links can transmutate their force gems into forest fairies which remain within the four sword allowing Link to resurrect upon death), Healing (Once the four swords is filled with the power to repel evil it also heals the Links), Time Travel (Could enter the realm of memories with the four swords which allowed him to go into the future) - With Maidens= With the Maidens he has: Teleportation (Teleports Link and co. to areas), Summoning & Sealing (Can summon the maidens to help them seal Ganon. Zelda helped Link seal the Dark Mirror so he could kill Shadow Link), Creation (Zelda created a rainbow bridge for Link to cross) }} Standard Equipment: |-|Four Swords= - Weapons= Swords *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. Link’s most signature sword. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel magic, and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Link (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Those who aren’t strong enough to wield the sword have their power sapped until the unworthy either gives up or dies. *'Four Sword:' The Four Sword will split Link into four equally powerful beings, and can also seal, shoot sword beams, and repel evil magic. It is also useful for time travel into the future. Shields *'Shield:' Used to block attacks and projectiles. - Equipment= *'Magical Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. *'Bomb:' Can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. When charged up it will shoot 3 arrows at once. *'Roc's Feather:' Allows Link to jump and momentarily glide. *'Magnetic Gloves:' Gloves that allow Link to attract or repel magnetic items. If the item is stuck in the ground, then Link himself is attracted or repelled. He can also affect non-magnetic creatures with this like his other Links. *'Bow Wow:' A chain chomp from the Mario series on a chain leash that attacks all of Link’s enemies. *'Gnat Hat:' A hat that allows Link to shrink into the size of a gnat. - Pickups= *'Heart:' A collectible that restores health. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. *'Armor Seed:' Armor Seeds will double Link's defensive power until the end of the current Stage. *'Pegasus Seed:' Pegasus Seeds will double Link's walking speed until the stage is cleared. *'Razor Seed:' Razor Seeds will double Link's attack power until the end of the current Stage. *'Rupees:' Money that can be used to resurrect Link if he dies. }} |-|Four Swords Adventures= - Weapons= Swords *'Four Sword:' The Four Sword will split Link into four equally powerful beings, and can also seal, shoot sword beams, and repel evil magic. It is also useful for limited time travel into the past. Shields *'Shield:' An incredibly powerful shield that is said to be unbreakable. It is iconic to Link’s appearance. - Equipment= *'Magical Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. Link can also keep it floating where it is. Level 2 Maigical Boomerang allows Link to throw it at farther distances. *'Bomb:' Can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. Level 2 Bombs allows Link to create far bigger bombs. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. Level 2 Bow allows Link to shoot 3 arrows at once. *'Hammer:' They’re slow but powerful weapons that pound things into the ground and destroy obstacles in the way. They also send a massive shockwave paralyzing all enemies within the vicinity. Level 2 Hammer allows Link to send the shockwaves at a farther distance. *'Bombos Medallion:' A medallion that allows Link to create a massive omnidirectional rain blast, annihilating all enemies on screen. *'Quake Medallion:' Creates an energy field that transmutates all enemies in it into slimes. *'Fire Rod:' A magical rod that can shoot pillars of flames. At level 2 it shoots large omnidirectional blast. Can melt ice cold enough to freeze time itself. *'Shovel:' Lets Link dig. At level 2 Link can sense where hidden treasure is. *'Slingshot:' A weapon that fires seeds at enemies for minor damage and stunning. At level 2 it shoots 3 deku nuts at once. *'Lantern:' Shines the light in dark rooms. - Helpers= *'Maidens:' The 7 Maidens (Including Princess Zelda) that were saved by Link from the seal placed by Ganon. They teleport him to areas, provide him with wisdom, and will help him with Sealing areas. - Pickups= *'Heart:' A collectible that restores health. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. *'Force Gems:' A collectible that increases Link's bravery and amplifies the power of the Four Sword. Will also resurrect Link if he has enough. *'Force Fairiy:' Resides within the four swords and will revive Links if they run out of force gems. *'Carrot:' A carrot that summons a horse and makes you invincible while riding it. - Wearables= Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' The function of this is to increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift the heaviest of items. This allows him to uproot trees and houses. *'Pegasus Boots:' The boots of these allow Link to move incredibly fast, however in one direction. It also gives Link a dash attack. There is a small charge-up time for this. The level 2 Pegasus Boots allow him to run so fast he can't fall down holes. *'Moon Pearl:' It protects Link from the effects of the Dark World. Rings *'Blue Ring:' A ring that halves damage taken. }} Intelligence: Genius (Shows mastery in the Four Sword and use of using four to fight as one the minute he gets the Four Sword. Shouldn't be far off from other Link's. Defeats the mage Vaati with years of experience) Weaknesses: If he runs out of rupees he cannot revive. | If he runs out of force gems he cannot revive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Charges up the energy within his sword to unleash a devastating spin attack. *'Hurricane Spin:' Charges a spin attack that allows him to spin around for far longer then usual and is invulnerable while in this state. He does get dizzy however after finishing leaving him off guard. *'Downward Thrust:' Equipped with the roc feather, when jumping in the air he can do a powerful downward thrust attack. Key: Four Swords | Four Swords Adventure Note: Four Swords Link and Four Swords Adventure Link are not the same character, thus they have separate keys. Despite being titled the "Hero of Light" this is not to be confused with BS Zelda's Hero of Light. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Magic Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Sealing Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Information Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Physics Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Acrobats Category:Purification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Creation Users Category:Triforce Users Category:Sword Users Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bow User Category:Small Size Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Links Category:Superhumans Category:The Legend of Zelda